


Please

by thelustykhajiit



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blow Jobs, Gay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelustykhajiit/pseuds/thelustykhajiit
Summary: Davey pushed Jack against the door, furiously kissing him. He pushed his whole body against Jack, pinning his arms to the door. Davey was stronger than Jack thought, as Jack felt helpless and under total control Davey. He resisted, trying to fight for control until Davey kissed his sensitive neck, releasing chills down Jack's spine. Jack stopped trying to resist and relaxed against the door, surrendering to Davey's control. Jack groaned, as his skin tingled.





	Please

Davey roughly grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him from Jack's apartment as they quickly made their way to Davey's. Race, Spot, and the others were all asleep in Jack's apartment, leaving just the two of them. Both of them knew what they wanted, and they didn't want to waste any time. Davey's apartment was two doors right of Jack's. As they reached his door he fumbled for his keys, unlocking the door and pushing themselves in. As they got inside, Davey slammed the door in a rush.

Davey pushed Jack against the door, furiously kissing him. He pushed his whole body against Jack, pinning his arms to the door. Davey was stronger than Jack thought, as Jack felt helpless and under total control Davey. He resisted, trying to fight for control until Davey kissed his sensitive neck, releasing chills down Jack's spine. Jack stopped trying to resist and relaxed against the door, surrendering to Davey's control. Jack groaned, as his skin tingled. Davey's hot breaths against his skin tickled. Davey grabbed Jack and pulled him towards his bed, kissing him on the way. When they got to his bedroom he threw Jack on his bed and climbed on top of him, more gently kissing him. Jack pulled Davey towards and furiously kissed him, until Davey pulled back, leaving Jack confused.

"We don't have to go so fast. We have all night,” said Davey as he gently kissed Jack’s neck, making Jack whine.

Davey pushed his whole weight towards Jack, grinding his crotch towards Jack’s. Both of them were hard, sub-consciously grinding against each other. Davey moved his kisses along Jack’s neck, making Jack whine with each one. Jack’s neck was very sensitive, each kiss making Jack give in to Davey more.

Davey got up.

“I’ll be back. When I come back, I want your shirt and pants off,” said Davey as he left the room.

Jack laid in bed, feeling high. He unbuttoned his shirt, and while he was halfway with unbuttoning his shirt, Davey came in, hiding something behind him. Jack was surprised; he came back quicker than Jack thought.

“I thought I told you to have your shirt and pants off,” said Davey.

“I-I didn’t think you would be so fast-”

“Shhhhh,” said Davey as he put something near the bed. Jack couldn’t see what it is. Davey came over and climbed on top of Jack. He pulled Jack’s shirt off and threw it across the room. He stared at Jack’s bare chest, admiring its beauty. His chest was lean and toned, with no abs but a near flat belly. His arms were average-sized but toned.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful.”

Davey quickly pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room as he cuddled against Jack, gently kissing him on the lips. The feel and friction of their chests against each other felt great. They were both grinding against each other, savoring for some friction. Jack’s lips tasted sweet.

Jack felt secure and safe as they made out. He opened his eyes and stared into Davey’s blue eyes. Davey’s eyes ignited something in Jack that he couldn’t explain. They were the most beautiful thing in the world. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they went for another kiss. Jack felt complete. Nothing could get in between them.

Davey stopped kissing Jack’s lips and kissed his neck. Jack groaned and whined against Davey’s lips sucking on his neck, leaving a mark. Davey licked Jack’s neck, savoring the taste of his sweat and skin. Davey’s tongue sent sparks flying through Jack’s body. Davey moved his lips to Jack’s chest. He left some light kisses along his chest, before finding Jack’s large erect nipple. He moved his tongue around the base of the nipple, making Jack squirm and groan.

He started sucking the nipple as if he was trying to suck milk from it. Jack let out a swear as he squirmed. Davey started by gently sucking his nipple, slowly getting more aggressive with it until he stopped. He left Jack’s nipple sore and swollen. He moved on to the next nipple, starting with a gentle swirl of his tongue on the base until he started sucking on it. He sucked on it for a few seconds until it was swollen and sore. Jack was huffing and groaning at this point.

“Please...Plea-”

“Shhhhh,” said Davey as Jack groaned in frustration.

Davey got up and grabbed something off from the side of the bed. It was two belts.

“Put your hands up,” ordered Davey. As Jack put his arms up, Davey tied one of the belts around the wrists, tying Jack’s hands together.

“You okay with this?” asked Davey. “I don’t want to do something you’re not okay with.”

“This is fine. _More_ than fine, sir” said Jack, grinning.

Davey got the other belt and tied it around Jack’s neck. When he finished he pulled Jack towards him like a leash, kissing him. Davey pushed Jack back on the bed, turning him on his stomach. Jack had his arms in front of him.

Davey felt his hands around Jack’s lightly-toned back. He kissed his spine, making Jack slightly arch his back and groan. He sucked on a spot, leaving another mark. He left a few more kisses down his back before licking down his spine. This left chills down Jack’s body, making him groan at the wet touch of Davey’s tongue. Davey started to unfasten Jack’s belt before pulling Jack’s pants down.

“Wow,” said Davey as he marveled at Jack’s legs. His legs were average sized as his thighs were slightly toned. Davey felt his hands up Jack’s legs, feeling up to Jack’s boxers. He slid his hands under his boxers, fiercely grabbing Jack’s ass, making him groan. He took his hands out from Jack’s boxers and turned Jack onto his back. Davey took his pants off, leaving the two of them with only underwear on. Davey climbed on top of Jack and lightly kissed him on the lips. Davey wanted Jack so bad, but he kept himself patient. Both were so desperate for one another.

Davey got up and palmed Jack’s bulge. There was a wet spot on the light boxers. He mouthed his bulge, making Jack subconsciously thrust his hips up. He took off Jack’s boxers, with Jack releasing a sigh of relief as his hard six-inch cock came free. It stood up, hard as a rock. Davey grabbed Jack’s dick, stroking it a few times. He then licked it from the base to the tip. Jack started moaning.

Davey licked Jack’s dick a few times before finally putting the dick in his mouth.

“Fuck...” moaned Jack as Davey started to suck him off. Jack was thrusting his hips up, making Davey take more of his length. Jack’s dick tasted savory to Davey. The light sweat and smell from being in boxers all day sent Davey over the edge. He started sucking him faster, as if he couldn’t get enough from his dick.

“Shit, I’m getting close,” moaned Jack. Davey took his mouth off his dick, making Jack whimper.

“I don’t want you to come yet,” said Davey as he climbed on top of Jack and kissed him. Jack moaned into the kiss.

“I can’t fucking get enough of you,” groaned Davey between kisses. Davey got up and turned Jack over onto his stomach.

Davey grabbed Jack’s ass, feeling the shape of it. He put his face in Jack’s crack and lightly licked it. Jack moaned and arched his back, allowing Davey to get more of his ass. Davey started gently, licking up his crack. He did this for a while before probing his tongue up Jack’s hole. Jack started to whine, arching his back even more. Davey tried to be gentle, but could not help it as he got more aggressive. He put his hands around Jack’s hips and forcefully pulled them towards his face. Davey couldn’t get enough of Jack’s ass. It tasted so good to Davey. Jack was heavily moaning at this point and huffing. Davey licked his crack, and then put his tongue back in Jack’s hole, swirling and moving it around. He ate his ass for a few more minutes until he stopped, making Jack whimper. He slapped Jack’s ass a few times.

“Fuck...” said Davey. He could barely control himself at the sight of Jack with his ass in the air, his hands tied up.

“_Please. _I need you inside me Dave...” moaned Jack, “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Davey went to a drawer and opened it, getting some lube out. He turned Jack around on his back. He put some around his finger and slowly inserted it inside Jack’s ass. Jack’s dick was heavily leaking. Jack let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back. Davey slowly inserted the finger in and out, until he added a second one. Slowly he added a third one. He moved his fingers in and out until they found a walnut-sized bump. Jack’s prostate.

As Davey’s finger found Jack’s prostate, Jack thrust his hips up, arched his back, and loudly moaned, barely containing himself from screaming. Davey’s fingers came out.

“Please fuck me! I can’t take anymore of this!” exclaimed Jack.

Davey could barely hold himself back as put took his underwear off. He put some lube on his six-inch dick and slowly entered Jack. Due to the rimming and fingering, his dick entered without much resistance. _Fuck_, did that feel good on Davey’s dick. Jack’s ass was warm and tight, snugly holding Davey’s dick. He finally let himself go and started to roughly pound Jack.

Jack was almost screaming at this point. Davey pulled Jack with the belt around his neck towards him and aggressively kissed him as he pounded him. Davey’s dick found Jack’s prostate, and he hit it over and over again until Jack couldn’t contain it anymore.

“Come for me!” said Davey in between their kisses. Jack screamed as ropes of cum shot out of his dick onto Davey’s chest. Waves of pleasure and sparks shot through his body. He felt out of this world. His nipples started tingling, releasing milk. Davey couldn’t hold it any longer and roughly pounded Jack as deep as he could. He stopped, with his dick fully in Jack. He loudly moaned as he sucked on Jack’s swollen nipples. He sucked the milk out of Jack’s nipples, the milk tasting sweet and savory. He dick released his cum deep inside Jack, as Jack’s ass was clenching Davey’s cock.

Jack was in heaven. As Davey released his grip on the belt around his neck they both fell on the bed. Davey was still sucking on his swollen, pulsating nipples, sucking the sweet milk from them. As Jack stopped making milk, he kissed Jack on the lips, transferring some of the milk in between their mouths. They gently kissed as Davey’s dick slipped out of Jack’s ass. Davey undid the belt on Jack’s hands and neck and rolled to where Jack was on top of him.

They were exhausted. Jack felt high and sleepy, laying his head against Davey’s chest. They got under the covers and cuddled until they quickly fell asleep.


End file.
